Last kiss
by I'll open my lungs dear
Summary: Not all anniversaries are happy ones. No, some only bring a special type of sorrow. One that rips you apart, piece, by piece. Two-shot for Percy, based off of the song "Last kiss" by Pearl Jam.


A/n: This is a two-shot based off of the song Last kiss by Pearl jam. Percy may seem to be lightly out of character in this story, but that is due to the strong emotion he will be feeling through out it. Warning: possible triggers ahead.

The warm sun was kissing his skin, the feeling of soft grass was beneath his back, the smell of the fresh summer air filled up his lungs. The boy's eyes remained closed as he felt a shadow move over him. "Happy seventh birthday, Puppy." The girl grinned down at Percy, her two front teeth missing. He smiled back up at her. "Thanks, Aada." He giggled. She lowered herself onto the ground to sit next to him, sighing with content.

"But, I am still one year older than ya." She teased, pulling the small boy into her lap, he turned, and cuddle into her. "What do you wanna do?" She questioned, smoothing the boy's hair back. He simply shrugged, and closed his eyes once more, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her touch.

"Well, we gotta do somethin' until your cake is done." She contemplated for a moment. "Hide 'N' Seek?" She questioned. Percy shook his head. He looked up at the girl with hopeful eyes. "Would you mind if we stayed like this for a while?" He asked quietly, as if not to upset her. She smiled at him softly. "If that's what you want, Puppy." She wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing him into a gentle hug.  
"I love you, Aada." He mumbled, laying his head on the girl's chest.  
"I love you, too."

/../

The young teen brought his hands to his ears to attempt to block out the fight his parents were having. He was sure the whole neighborhood could hear the two yelling. She had, once again, came home in a drunken stupor with the smell of another man's cologne all over her dress. She had came home at ten, it was nearly midnight now. He jumped at the sound of glass shattering.

Percy froze when a hand came in contact with his back. "Hey," a girl's voice called softly "do you wanna get out of here?" He looked up to see one of his only friends. "How did you get in here?" The boy questioned, his voice cracking slightly. She nodded towards the open window before leaning down and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Come on." She intertwined their fingers and pulled him to his feet gently.  
He gripped her hand harder and followed her to the widow. "Where are we going?" He asked, eyes downcast. She smiled but hesitated wit her answer. "It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." He joked, attempting to lighten his own mood. "You'll like this one, I promise." A small smile appeared on his face as they climbed to the ground. "Are you sure about that?"  
"You doubt me?" She mocked hurt in her voice.  
"Well, I do hate everything about pretty much everything." He teased.  
"Oh, shut it." The girl laughed out, pushing him gently. He said nothing, but he smiled wider. Percy glanced over at her, taking in a breath before gingerly taking her hand once more. She grinned, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's this way." She instructed, leading Percy onto a path in the forest. After several minutes of silent walking she lead him off of the trail and to a lake. The two sat on the shore of the waterfront. The moonlight glistened off of the water. "It's so beautiful here, don't ya think?" She spoke softly, as to not disturb the serenity. Percy nodded. She timidly reached towards him and turned the teen's face to her's. "Can I," she paused, hand still resting on his cheek "can I try something?"

"Of course." He replied, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Close your eyes." The boy did as he was told, and swallowed hard. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. After a moment, she pulled away and looked to the ground. Placing his fingertips underneath her chin, Percy lightly lifted her head back up and pressed his lips to hers once more.

/../

The church was silent when the doors opened, and everyone turned to see the bride enter. She was dressed in a beautiful, floor length, white gown, with a lace back and sleeves, and a full veil. Percy smiled as she walked up to the altar to be with him, joining their hands once she stood in front of him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. Be there any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. "Do you, Aada Thompson, take this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." She smiled. Turning to Percy, he asked the same questions, and received the same answer. "You may exchange vows"

"I, Percy Wetmore, take you, Aada Thompson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." The priest turned his head to the woman.  
"I, Aada Thompson, take you, Percy Wetmore, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." Tears of joy brimming in both of their eyes. "Please exchange rings."

Slipping each others rings on, Percy brought his other hand up to wipe his eye. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Percy moved the veil from her face. Cupping her face, he leaned in, and kissed her slowly.

/../

Long dark hair framed her face, pale skin contrasting with her black dress. She ran her fingers across the man's jawline. "Hey, puppy." He looked up, eyes swollen from crying.

"A-Aada?" He asked with disbelief."Don't be upset Baby, we'll be together soon, I Promise you. It's better now."  
He brought his hand up to hers. "I don't understand what you mean." he stated, voice still wavering." A baby's cry could be heard in the distance.  
"You will soon, but for now, I must leave you." She started to pull away from him.

He grabbed on to her. "Aada, please don't go. I can't lose you again" he sobbed. She gave him a final kiss, before saying. "It's time to wake up, my love." Flashing him a sad smile, she started to fade away. (A/n: The first three dreams are memories of his.)

 _"Oh where, oh where could my baby be?"_

/-/ (A/n: From here on out that symbol will be representing the switch from current time, from flashbacks.)

Gasping for breath, Percy shot up, a cold sweat all over his body. "It was just a dream." He spoke aloud, his voice uneven. "She wasn't really here." He muttered, his vision beginning to become blurry as he laid back down on the cold bed.

 _"The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world."_

/-/

 _"We were out on a date in my daddy's car."_

Aada was fondly giggling at her husband, who was currently kissing her pregnant belly, and talking to their unborn child. "You know, this is gonna be the last date that your Mama and I get to go on before your born, you'll be here to soon for any others." He spoke lovingly.  
"Come on, you dork, we need to leave soon so we can make the reservation." Percy looked up and smiled, he kissed her stomach one last time before standing up. He looked at his watch to check the time, it read seven p.m.. "I guess you're right." He spoke, helping his wife to her feet.  
"When am I not?" She teased, he chuckled in response.

/-/

"Jesus, Paul, why do you have this many old news papers, and why are they here at work?" Brutal exclaimed holding up some of the paper up. Paul merely shrugged. "I like to be informed."  
"But why in God's name do _I_ have to go through them? Percy's not gonna do his damn work anyways." The man complained, almost throwing the paper that was in his hand back onto the desk. Paul sighed as he heard the door to the mile creak open.

"Speak of the devil." The elder muttered under his breath as Percy came into view. Both men froze when his appearance became more clear. His eyes looked puffy, and red, his usually immaculate hair was mussed, and an unfamiliar locket hung on the outside of his shirt. He didn't respond when Brutal called his name. His eyes were downcast, and his movements were almost ghostly. When Percy got within in arms reach, Paul reached out and took a hold of the younger's shoulders

 _/-/_

 _"We hadn't driven very far. There in the road straight ahead, A car was stalled, the engine was dead."_

"How far is this place?" The woman questioned, leaning back in her seat and placed her hands instinctively over her abdomen.  
"We just barely got in the car." Percy replied, glancing at his wife. "That doesn't answer my question." Raising an eyebrow, Percy smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see, love."

 ** _To be continued_**

A/n: Hey guys, for the ones that read my stories, sorry I haven't updated in while. I wasn't going to upload this for a while. but I feel sorta bad. Tke this as an apology. xoxo


End file.
